Lava Lizards
}} The Lava Lizards are humanoid flame lizards and are Moltor's foot soldiers. They are proven to be much more powerful than Chillers. History The Lava Lizards are the personal foot sholdiers are Moltor, they are able to survive lava and spew out heat lasers from their mouths. At one point during the series, Moltor was able to upgrade a Lava Lizard and transform it into a half lizard half dragon-like humanoid creature, Volcan, later on they were powered up by Thor's hammer. In the final battle against Moltor, Mack destroyed many of them in his lair. They were all destroyed after Flurious destroyed Moltor's Volcano. They can also be seen and battled in Power Rangers: Super Legends. Appearance The Lava Lizards are covered in red scales. They have serpentine characteristics, including a long tail and snout. Personality The Lava Lizards are monstrous and ruthless creatures that will destroy anyone in their path. Powers and Abilities * Extraordinary Leaper: '''The Lava Lizards can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Travel Fireball: '''The Lava Lizards can turn into a giant fireball to travel to other places faster. * '''Lava Resistance: '''As their name applies, the Lava Lizards can survive in the lava, as shown in the final part of the two-part pilot episode "Kick into Overdrive", when Moltor tossed a Lava Lizard in the lava, with it coming out of it with out a scratch. * '''Mouth Heat Lasers: '''The Lava Lizards can spew light orange colored energy lasers made of heat from their mouths. * '''Mouth Lighting Lasers: '''In the episode "Just Like Me", when Moltor empowered them with Thor's Hammer and enlarge them, they can now spew out yellow colored energy lasers with yellow colored lighting around it. A sjngle one of these blasts took the smaller sized Drivemax Ultrazord down and made it hit the ground. * '''Speech: '''Lava Lizards are one of the few foot soldiers in the Power Rangers series that are capable of speech. Arsenal * '''Blades: '''The Lava Lizards carrys large bladed for combat. ** '''Energy Empowerment-The Lava Lizards can charge up thier blades with orange energy and slash his sword at full force at the enemy. This was however only shown with the one that would become Volkan . Notes *The Lava Lizards bear a slight resemblence to the Dragonzord of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the reason for this is because their Boukenger counterparts, the Dragonoid Soldier Jaryuu, as with each primary antagonist and each individual monster of the week was visually designed as an homage to the various robots and other mecha piloted by the protagonists of the 29 previous Super Sentai Series (except for J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai), as Boukenger was the 30th anniversary series. The Jaryuu's look was based on the Dragonzord's counterpart, the Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. *In a PlayStation game called Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!, there are a group of enemies called Lava Lizards, additionally, they are both name after a lizard, both have a dinosaur-like appearance and are both colored red. See Also de: Lava Echsen Category:Operation Overdrive Category:PR Foot Soldiers Category:Moltor's Forces Category:PR Dragon Themed Villains Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:PR Knight themed villains Category:Dragon Themed Villains